It All Started With A Dream
by Pink and Black
Summary: A dream and a voice. But not just any voice, a beautiful sweet voice belonng to Hermoine Granger. One-shot. Please R&R! Thanks!


**_It All Started With A Dream_**

"You know I'm so lost…without you," sang a beautiful voice in the distance. Severus looked up from where he was doing his work expecting to see someone, but no one was there. He listened again and heard, "Tears like rain falling from my eyes as you said goodbye. I could feel my heart break. Only emptiness filled my soul…"

Severus though the voice was familiar, but never had he heard anything like it before. He left his office to find himself no longer in the Hogwarts building. He was outside with mist all around him. Near the lake the outline of a girl was standing and singing, "And if the distance keeps you from my side it won't change my mind. I'll be waiting for you…"

As sudden as it happened Severus found himself in his bed. '_It was just a dream. Just a dream. Who was that girl? Why was she singing? What was she singing? What did it mean? _' Severus thought as he got ready for classes. Severus made his way to the Great Hall still confused about his dream.

That evening he went outside so as to skip dinner. The mist that had been there all day had not yet settled. By the lake he saw a figure. The figure was that of a student. Severus looked closer and found himself moving towards the lake. He stopped a few yards away and recognized the girl as Hermoine. She soon began singing softly, "Child of the wilderness, born into emptiness. Learn to be lonely. Learn to find you way in darkness. Who will be there for you? Comfort and care for you? Learn to be lonely. Learn to be your one companion. Never dreamed out in the world, there are arms to hold you? You've always known, your heart was on its own. So laugh in your loneliness, Child of the wilderness. Learn to be lonely. Learn how to love life that is lived alone…Learn to be lonely. Life can be lived, life can be loved alone."

Before Severus knew what he was doing he had walked up to stand right behind Hermoine. He said softly, but gently, "That was beautiful. You have the voice of an angle." Hermoine turned around and stared at Severus as if he was ill.

"Are you ok, Professor?"

"Yes. I'm fine!" he sneered. "You should be inside."

"Thank you professor, but I need not be inside." Severus glared at her. Hermoine had always done what she was told, but now she was defying him.

"Why is it," Severus began, "that you haven't seemed to listen to me lately, Miss. Granger?"

"Because you are a mean, greasy git and I despise you!" Hermoine hissed. Then she spun on her heel and left. Severus stared after her. Those words stung like a cut from a knife. Later in life as Severus thought back on that day he knew he would never forget what she said.

The next day Hermoine Granger, Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, and Severus' godson, Draco Malfoy graduated from Hogwarts. As the carriages left the school Severus watched as Hermoine's curved figure looked back in the carriage. She looked back at him, her now curly hair, framing her face delicately. Severus looked deep into her eyes and saw a mix of feelings. Hatred, sadness, love, and sorrow all mixed together. Severus would never know that those feelings were all for him. He still doesn't know.

About seven years later and three years after the final battle in which Voldemort died, Severus was at a graveyard. He put down the freshly cut flowers on a grave. He read the words:

_**Hermoine Granger**_

_**A brave young woman who died to save her people**_

Severus didn't bother reading the dates. He remembered during the final battle she had been badly injured and brought to an infirmary where she was taken care of. Severus had gone to see her just before she died. He would always remember what she told him then, "I love you, Severus. I have for a while now. I never told you before because I knew I would always be an insufferable know-it-all to you. I just need you to know now how much I love you. Goodbye forever, Severus." Then Hermoine closed her eyes never to wake again.

Severus didn't feel anything just sorrow. He felt sorry for being so cruel to her during school. He was sorry she had fallen in love with a man who could never have a heart. Lastly, Severus was sorry she had fallen in love with a man who could never love her back. Now that he thought about it she was right. To Severus she would always be an insufferable know-it-all.

But now…now Severus didn't know. Now that she was dead and had finally disappeared from the world forever he just didn't feel like life was worth living. It was as if he had loved her all along. It was as if he had always known it, but he knew, Severus knew that he could never admit even to himself that he loved Hermoine.

Severus went home. He went to his **empty** home. At that moment Severus knew what he must do. He went to his kitchen and pulled out a long thin knife. As he was about to kill himself he heard the faint sound of beautiful singing, "You know I'm so lost…without you" Severus put the knife away and looked up. He didn't look up to see his ceiling or the sky, but the heavens above.

There was a flash of gold light and suddenly he found himself on a white cloud. He was rising. As Severus looked around him he saw Hermoine smiling at him gently. E smiled back and took her hand. "I love you too, Hermoine," Severus finally replied after three years.

* * *

The next morning an old friend of Severus', Remus Lupin, found his dead body leaning against his kitchen counter. Severus' head was looking up and he had a small smile (Yes a smile. Not a smirk or anything else, but a smile…) on his face.

* * *

THE END!

* * *

Did you like my story? It was a one shot. I hope you enjoyed it. Please R&R! Thanks to those who review! I mean after all, "If it makes me happy! It can't be that baaaddddd!" Or can it? Who cares! Just R&R! Thanks. 


End file.
